


Seduction 101

by flurblewig



Category: Angel The Series
Genre: Humor, Multi, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flurblewig/pseuds/flurblewig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nina's relationship with Angel is going nowhere - until Spike lends a hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduction 101

"Hey stranger," she said, grabbing the back of his chair and swinging it round so that he was facing her. "Long time no see."

He felt a momentary flash of annoyance at Harmony's lack of Do Not Disturb The Boss skills, but shoved it aside quickly. After all, that wasn't supposed to apply to Nina, was it? Being disturbed in the middle of a long, boring afternoon by your girlfriend was a perk, not a problem. A happy worker was a productive worker, and a certain amount of lenience in such matters was a sound strategic decision.

Although, of course, you could take these things too far. It wasn't like he wanted to go back to the days of standing over people with whips or anything, but efficiency was important. They couldn't afford to start getting complacent, and -

_-and Angel, your girlfriend is kissing you. You're supposed to be paying attention. You're at least supposed to notice, you ponce. _

Somehow, the part of his mind that handed out those useful reminders always ended up sounding like Spike. It disturbed him deeply.

Nina jumped into his lap, and the chair knocked into the desk as it moved. A wave of blood slopped over the side of his mug, splattering over the papers he'd had spread out in front of him.

She winced, and her smile lost a little of its sun. "Ah. Oops. Sorry."

He sighed, and waved away her attempt to repair the damage with a Kleenex. " It's okay. I was working on a pro forma blood oath for the Clan Vaharshka. They'll appreciate the decoration."

She stood up, brushed herself down and perched rather gingerly on the edge of the desk instead. Her skirt rode up a little, exposing a couple of inches of smooth, tanned thigh.

"So," she said. "About last night..."

He looked down and shuffled the papers, giving a brief forlorn glance at the spilled blood. "Uh, yeah. Last night. Look, I'm really sorry I couldn't make it. It was just - something came up and Gunn needed me to sign some stuff, and then there was all this trouble with the Kazaki ambassador, and then I was all covered in slime and had to change, and by then it was gone midnight, and -" he tailed off. "I really did want to see you. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

She nodded slowly. "Right. Right. You're a busy guy. I guess a CEO's work is never done, huh?"

He shifted uncomfortably, and gave her a small smile. "Busy busy. Places to go, people to see. You know how it is."

She leaned closer to him, showing another couple of inches of thigh. "What I know is that I'd like to be one of those people you see, Angel."

"Nina - " He paused, suddenly unsure of what he wanted to say.

She watched him, her eyes searching his and her lips slightly parted. "Yes?"

He swallowed. "Nina, I like you. I really do."

She closed her eyes and sat up straight again. "But."

"What?"

"I said 'but'. It was obvious there was one coming. I like you, but."

"No, there's no but. No buts at all."

She rubbed absently at the back of her neck. "Okay. So you like me, without buts. That's good. I like you, too. And what do people do, when they like each other?"

He said nothing, trying not to notice the frustration creeping into her expression. And trying even harder not to notice the clock on the desk. The Clan Vaharshka representative was due at six. The last time he'd been kept waiting, he'd amused himself by beheading a few vamp secretaries and making some kind of cocktail out of their dust and some celery juice. Apparently it was quite the delicacy in fashionable circles, these days. Harmony had already pestered him for a clothing allowance for kevlar vests. In pink, which cost an extra fifty dollars, and -

"Angel - work with me here, huh?"

He jumped slightly. "Sorry. Again. Nina - the thing is, I'm not people."

She sighed and ran a hand over her eyes. "Nor am I, if you want to get technical about it."

"It's - it's just - "

She held up her hand, cutting him off. "Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't say 'it's complicated.' In the book of ending-a-relationship clichés, that's right up there with 'it's not you, it's me.' And for the record? Yeah, I know it's you."

He looked at her helplessly, the word dying on his lips. "I wasn't going to say that. I wasn't going to say any of that. I was going to say that it's - um - "

She slid off the desk and stood up. "Forget it, Angel. I'll see you later. Maybe. When you're not busy."

He pushed back his chair. "Nina, wait."

She shook her head, throwing her jacket over her shoulder. "It's okay. I should go, anyway. I've got homework to do for class."

"Nina, I wasn't - this isn't an ending-a-relationship cliché, all right? We're not ending anything."

"Sure," she said, and slipped out of the office.

*

Spike's mug of American River Otter was already waiting for him by the time he slid into the booth beside Nina. There certainly were some advantages to having people know you were with Wolfram &amp; Hart. Off-menu service in expensive bars was only one of them.

She acknowledged him with a brief nod and let her head fall onto her forearms. "Don't say it," she groaned. "I was hopeless, I know. You don't have to tell me."

Spike patted her shoulder. "Oh, it wasn't all bad."

She raised her head slightly. "It wasn't?"

"Well, I saw that Vaharshawotsit bloke going in to the office as I left. He looked pretty thrilled with the blood oath."

She rolled her eyes, and he grinned. "But, yeah, okay - as far as seductions go, it was crap."

She groaned again. "Did you get all of it?"

"Yeah. Little camera thing worked pretty well, although the sound was a bit dodgy. You should try not to rustle your hair so much. It goes all crackly." Access to state-of-the-art surveillance equipment was another one of those perks of the job. Or, to be more accurate, access to laboratories that people carelessly left unlocked.

She straightened up, and looked at the near-invisible dot on her shirt collar. "Spike - I'm still not sure about this. It doesn't seem - I don't know, ethical, maybe? It feels like spying."

He reached out and brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes. Damn, but she was beautiful. Angel really was the biggest Grade A idiot this world had ever seen. Although - what did that make him, for not telling her to forget the big dork and run away with him, instead?

He sighed. "Hey, all's fair in love and war, right? I'm sure Wolfram &amp; Hart has a fine tradition in sexual espionage. And anyway, Angel wouldn't know ethics if they bit him on the ass. He's all about getting the job done."

Her head sagged again. "Yeah, I noticed. And it seems like the job doesn't leave room for anything else. Least of all me."

"You can pack in that kind of talk right now. You can do this. I'm in your corner here, and trust me - Spike always gets his man."

"I don't know, Spike. I just don't know."

"Well I do. You didn't do that bad, really, you just gave up too soon. What you've got to remember is that this is Angel you're dealing with, not a normal bloke. You can't go around asking him questions like 'what do people do when they like each other?' He doesn't know. When it comes to this kind of stuff, Angel hasn't got a clue. Angelus, now, that was a different matter. There was someone who knew what he wanted and how to get it. Angel, though -" He paused, and shook his head. "No idea."

She took a sip of her cappuccino then pushed it away. "I've never had this much trouble seducing someone before. I'm losing my touch."

Spike grinned, and the hand that had been patting companionably began to caress instead. "Oh, I wouldn't say that, love."

Maybe he would just tell her to forget it. If Angel was going to be this dense, he really didn't deserve her.

She smiled back, a little wistfully "Thanks, Spike, but I'm not actually trying to seduce you."

His thumb slipped inside the collar of her shirt, tracing small circles across her skin. "Well, that shows your touch is just fine, doesn't it? If you can do it without even trying..."

Her smile faded and she sighed again. "Not where Angel's concerned, though. You'd think I sweat holy water, the way he's so keen to keep me at arm's length."

He leant back a little, but left his hand where it was. "Sorry about the cliché, pet - but it really isn't you, it's him. Gypsy curse issues, remember?"

She laughed. "Spike - you're about the only reason my self-esteem hasn't just curled up and died, and I'm grateful - but surely even you can't think that perfect happiness is going to be on the agenda. I'm good, but I'm not that good."

His pulled her close, and whispered in her ear. "Wanna let me be the judge of that?"

She swatted at him, and he let her go. "Okay, no, fair enough. But the thing is, no-one's that good. No-one's ever going to be that good. Perfect happiness - you've got to believe, you've got to be able to hope, that this is it. The real, forever, they-all-lived-happily-ever-after deal. And he knows that's never gonna happen."

She looked at him with an unreadable expression in her eyes. "You know, you can be quite philosophical when you try."

He looked away and took a sip of his rapidly-cooling blood. "Yeah, well, don't tell anyone. I got my reputation to think of."

She snorted. "Right. Because God forbid anyone should suspect there's a brain under all that attitude."

"C'mon. Brains and beauty? Can't overshadow Angel in everything, can I? It wouldn't be fair."

She laughed again, then sobered. She swirled the cold coffee around in her cup, watching him intently. "You love him, don't you?"

He nearly choked on the blood, and set the glass down smartly. "What?"

"Oh, don't bother with the indignant splutter. I'm not blind. Or stupid. You can only get that wound up with someone if you're in love with them. Look, you might fool everyone else - or actually, no, I'm not so sure about that. You might fool him, but not me."

She stared at him with a challenging tilt of the eyebrow until he was forced to drop his gaze. Obviously he wasn't the only one with both brains and beauty.

Yeah, well," he said lightly. "Like I said, don't tell anyone. Reputation, remember?"

"I remember. And it's not just your reputation, anyway."

"Huh?"

She gave him a small, slightly pained smile. "Those arguments of yours? From what I see, he gets just as wound up as you do."

 

*

After ordering another cappuccino, Nina decided that caffeine just wasn't up to the job of drowning sorrows and switched to wine. That seemed much more efficient, and after a couple of glasses - or maybe it was bottles - she was fairly certain those miserable, pain-in-the-ass sorrows were all floating out to sea face down.

"Hah," she said, triumphantly. "Take that, you suckers."

She threw her arms wide, intending to make a very profound point about the vastness of the ocean - or something - and smacked into something that made a loud ooffing noise. It seemed to be something with tentacles.

Things got a little confusing after that, but eventually she found herself scooped up and carried out to a car. It was a very nice car, and she noticed that it had a particularly lovely matte-black tire. She told the tire how very pretty it was, and gave it a cuddle.

Then she was picked up again, and laid on the back seat. As well as being very pretty, the car seemed to have magic teleporting powers, because when she next opened her eyes she was lying on her own bed.

"Magic," she said, and giggled.

"Yes, pet," said an amused-sounding voice. "That much alcohol usually is."

"Spike," she said, delighted. Spike was very pretty too, just like his magic car.

A glass of something cold and wet was held to her lips. "Water," Spike said. "Drink it up. You'll feel better for it in the morning."

"I don't believe in mornings," she said breezily.

He laughed. "I think you'll find they believe in you, love."

He held the glass to her lips again, and this time she drank. It must be true, if Spike said so. Spike was her special friend. He was helping her to do something, something very difficult. She couldn't quite remember what it was right now, but she was sure it would come to her in a minute.

"Oh!" she said, rolling over and falling off the bed. "Yes! I remember. You're helping me have sex." She looked up at him, squinting slightly. "You're laughing at me. Why are you laughing at me?"

"I'm not," he said, still laughing.

She growled at him, and was so impressed with how good it sounded - and felt - that she did it again. Louder, this time.

She looked up at him from the floor and smiled widely, showing her teeth. The expression in his eyes changed and he began to look around the room. "Um, Nina? You got a, uh, moon diary around here somewhere? A calendar?"

She got onto all fours, stretching luxuriously. She felt good; loose and fluid, her muscles singing with power. She growled again, feeling the vibration send shivers of pleasure down her throat into her chest.

"It can't be full moon," muttered Spike, ducking his head out the window and looking up at the sky. "You'd have known, if it was full moon. You'd have got in the cage like a good girl."

She climbed slowly to her feet, taking a deep inhalation of air. She breathed in the scent of vampire.

She liked vampire.

"Not," she said.

Spike whirled round to face her. "What was that, love?"

She took a step towards him. "Not full moon," she said, her voice sounding low and rough to her own ears. Sounding hungry. "Not yet."

He nodded, looking relieved. "Glad to hear it, Okay then, I think we should -"

She took another step, and put her hands on his body. "And not a good girl."

His froze, and his eyes went wide. "Nina," he said after a long silent moment. "You don't want to do this."

She inhaled again, her nostrils flaring. "You do."

He swallowed, and she watched his throat working. She licked her lips, and his hands travelled down to grab her wrists. He pulled, but she kept them where they were. She was strong. People always forgot that. Even without the wolf, she was strong.

"Nina -"

She silenced him with a kiss, her lips pressed hard against his and his body straining under her hand. "You do," she said when she finally pulled back. She knew. Bodies didn't lie. Blood didn't lie.

"Okay," he said softly, his eyes on her mouth. "I do. I want you. But this isn't about me. This is about you and him."

"Angel," she said, and the name sounded strange on her lips.

"Yeah. It's Angel that you want, remember?"

And yes, she remembered wanting Angel. Remembered that she was a girl, Nina, who wanted to make her boyfriend love her. But she was also more than that. Her blood, so potently laced with alcohol and a waxing moon, told her what else she wanted.

She pushed Spike back against the wall and kissed him again, even harder. His teeth nicked her lip and she tasted the copper tang of blood in her mouth. She slid her tongue into his mouth and let her blood tell him, too.

*

Angel hadn't meant for it to happen.

If he was absolutely honest - and he did try to be, these days - he'd thought about it happening. Once or twice. Maybe a few times. But he hadn't ever thought that it would

Really, it was all because of the Immortal. And Spike, obviously, that went without saying. But it was the Immortal he felt to be truly responsible. The fighting, the getting blown up, the being on the run together - well, it was only natural that it was going to stir things up. Old memories. Old feelings. Old desires.

But he'd controlled it. He'd put all that nonsense out of his mind, and buried himself in work. He'd dealt with it.

Successfully, he'd thought, until he'd got a call from one of his spies - operatives - that the Immortal had dumped Buffy, pillaged the new Council headquarters and run off. With Andrew, apparently, which just seemed to have added insult to injury.

He'd called Giles, offering help, and had it soundly thrown back in his face. Which had pissed him off royally. And then Spike had heard, and had wanted to go and flay the bastard alive, and he'd had to restrain him. Physically, in the end. And afterwards, when they were both half-dead and simply couldn't throw another punch, the fighting had turned into talking. About the Immortal, about their previous run-ins with him - and that, of course, had turned into consuming vast amounts of Scotch in order to wash away the memories.

The conversation had started at quite a moral high point, with shared righteous outrage at how the bastard had dared to screw around with their women - first Darla and Dru, and then Buffy. Then the morals and the outrage had faded a little, becoming lost in rather fonder reminiscences of their own screwing around with Darla and Dru - and Buffy.

Oh, he knew Spike just went on about it to drive him crazy - but when all was said and done, he found that he'd rather think about Buffy with Spike than with the bastard Immortal.

And then, to his surprise, he found that he actually kinda liked thinking about Buffy with Spike. Liked to think about them together - naked, sweating, moaning. And since it had apparently settled in for a nostalgia-fest, his memory helpfully provided him with a full audio-visual soundtrack to accompany Spike's words. Oh yeah, he remembered what Spike looked like, when he was fucking. Remembered what he felt like, what he tasted like.

He remembered, and he liked it.

After a while it had become sort of obvious that he liked it, and Spike - well, Spike had never been one to waste an opportunity. And one thing, as they so coyly said, led to another. And another, and another, and…

Angel groaned and buried his head in his hands.

It wasn't his fault, he was sure of that. It had to have been some kind of temporary insanity, no doubt something to do with the goddamn may-he-rot-in-hell Immortal. The guy drove everyone that came within so much as twenty miles of him absolutely insane. It was probably some kind of residual sorcerous field. He'd been magically manipulated. Yeah, that had to be it.

He groaned again, as Spike continued removing his clothes with enthusiastic efficiency.

"Hey," he said, dropping to his knees and turning his attention to Angel's jeans. "You're missing the show, here."

Angel lifted his head and reluctantly opened his eyes. "Spike," he began weakly, but found his words cut off by a long, lingering kiss.

Then a cool, firm hand found his aching cock, and all words became beyond his reach anyway.

*  
Spike shifted slightly, pushing Angel's knee down a bit.

"Better," said Nina's voice in his left ear. It was still a little on the tinny side, but otherwise the sound quality was much improved - and damn impressive for something the size of a hobbit's toenail clipping. "Oh yeah, that's much better. I can see now. Carry on."

"Mmmfph," he said around Angel's cock, making a mental note to leave a glowing report for the lab guys on the enhancements they'd made to the equipment. So far, this little field test was going well.

Really, really well.

He varied the speed of his movements, working hard with lips and tongue and occasionally teeth, until Angel began to groan and buck his hips helplessly.

He pulled back for a second and shot a quick grin towards the chair where his shirt had been carefully thrown, hoping that the little camera was picking up the action - and that Nina was paying attention. This was how you seduced a grumpy old bastard like Angel; you just didn't take no for an answer. In fact, you didn't even ask the question in the first place.

By the sound of Nina's rapid breathing in his ear, he thought she was probably studying carefully.

"Okay?" he murmured softly, then put his mouth back on Angel's cock.

"Yes," Angel and Nina both said almost in unison. "God yes," breathed Nina. "That looks good, Spike. That looks so good."

She broke off, moaning low in her throat. Spike closed his eyes, his senses overcrowded with Angel but his mind seeing Nina. Nina stretched out on crisp white sheets, blonde hair spilling out around her head. Nina naked and writhing, her legs raised and her hand playing expertly over her body. Her voice in his ear, breathing hard and groaning with pleasure. Saying his name as he took himself in hand while Angel's cock rammed in and out of his bruised, swollen mouth. Nina growling, that bestial, guttural sound that brought him to his knees every time.

Angel threw his head back and roared, a wild sound that was more an explosion of violence than a name. His hips jerked a final time and Spike's mouth filled with salt. He swallowed, licking his lips and taking a huge lungful of unneeded air. With Nina's cries still echoing in his ear, he hauled Angel off the bed and turned him roughly over. Angel's eyes were still closed and he allowed Spike to manhandle him into position. Spike hooked his abandoned jeans with one foot, pulling them towards him. He fumbled the lube out of the pocket and hurriedly slicked up his aching cock.

"Gonna fuck you," he said.

"Yes," said Angel simply, and that was almost enough, right there. Turning sideways to the camera he gave Nina a long look from under half-lowered lids as he thrust, hearing her sigh with each movement.

He came quickly and intensely, collapsing onto Angel's sweat-sheened body. When he could move again, he smiled at the camera and blew Nina a silent kiss.

"Here endeth the lesson," he said quietly.

*

She picked up the phone on the first ring. She'd been expecting this call.

"I need to talk to you," said Angel. .

She nodded, then remembered he couldn't see her. You could get over-reliant on technology.

"I know," she said. "I'll be there in ten minutes."

Angel's penthouse had intimidated her, once. She wasn't entirely sure if that had been due to its understated extravagance - the rugs alone probably cost more than the entire contents of her apartment - or if it was simply the idea that it was a vampire's bedroom.

She smiled to herself as she walked inside. She'd kind of gotten over that, recently.

"Hi," she said, standing on tiptoe to give Angel a brief kiss.

He gave her a rather nervous smile. "Hi."

He gestured for her to sit down in one of the armchairs, and she did as she was told. Angel paced up and down for a few seconds, then swung round to face her. She looked at him attentively.

"Nina, I - "

He broke off as the door opened and Spike strolled in. He nodded to Nina and threw himself casually into the chair opposite her.

Angel glared at him, but just got a grin in response. He glared harder, and looked pointedly at the door. Spike leaned back, settling himself in the chair.

"Hey Spike," said Nina, giving him a little wave.

Angel glared at her too, but she just smiled innocently. He turned back to Spike. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

Spike looked over at him. "Huh? Oh, no, not really."

Angel seemed to be counting to ten under his breath. "Yes," he said calmly, slowly. "I'm sure you do."

"Nope. Free as a bird, me."

Angel closed his eyes, and Nina could see his hands clenching into fists by his side. "Spike. I really think you ought to go and check out that thing, you know?"

Spike blinked at him. "What thing?"

"The - the thing. With the, uh, demon. You know."

"No, I really don't."

Angel moved to position himself between Nina and Spike. She could see him mouth something that looked like _get out of here. _

Spike didn't move. "Didn't quite catch that, mate. What did you say?"

Angel ran a hand over his eyes. "Spike," he gritted out through clenched teeth. "I need to talk to Nina."

"That right? Gonna tell her about us shagging, are you?"

Angel froze, the look of stunned horror on his face so comical that Nina had to look down quickly to hide her smile.

He spluttered something unintelligible, then looked at her like he was expecting to see a stake in her hand.

She stood up and walked slowly across to the two motionless vampires. "It's okay," she said, as Spike stood up and took her hand in his. "We kind of had something to tell you, too."

Spike smiled at her, and she watched Angel's face as realisation dawned, tried desperately to morph into disbelief and finally settled into something she wasn't sure she had a name for.

"You," he said. "You both. With each other."

Nina and Spike nodded, Spike with considerably more obvious enjoyment. "Yep."

Angel stared at him, unblinking. "And you. With me."

Spike nodded again, his grin widening. "Right again. Regular public servant, I am. Doing my civic duty and all that."

"What are you talking about?"

Nina smiled. "Spike's been my - personal tutor, I guess you could say."

Spike let go of her hand, and slipped his arm around her waist. "My star pupil," he said with pride.

Angel looked from one to the other, so many emotions playing over his face that she couldn't keep track. She saw uncertainty and confusion and what looked like anger, yes - but also, she was sure, desire. "I'll say this one final time. What the fuck are you talking about?"

Spike laughed. "Yeah. Fucking is exactly what we're talking about."

Nina stepped forward and placed her hands on Angel's chest. "I've been taking lessons," she said, ripping open his shirt in one smooth movement. "Now this is my final exam. And you'd better believe I don't intend to fail."

"Oh, you won't," said Spike, moving up close behind her and sliding his arms around her, his hands cupping her breasts. "Had the best teacher there is, didn't you, pet?"

He ran his fingers over her nipples and she shivered, sighing with pleasure. Angel watched them with his mouth open for a long second, but she noticed that he didn't step back out of reach. She ran her nails down his chest, then let them trail over the bulge in his pants. He swallowed hard, but still didn't move.

Spike's mouth travelled down the side of her neck, his tongue tracing a cool line down her skin. She turned around and kissed him, deeply and hungrily. When she looked back at Angel, there was no more doubt about both the anger and desire in his eyes. Although, as she now knew, for vampires those things weren't always separate.

She shrugged out of Spike's arms and turned back to Angel. He raised his hands, but whether to embrace her or stop her, she wasn't sure. Either way, she slapped them aside and pushed him.

Caught off balance, he swayed slightly and she used the momentum to push again, with full force. This time he took a staggering step back and she kicked out swiftly to take his legs out from under him.

He went down hard, and she dropped gracefully to sit astride him, leaning down to pin his arms out at the side. He struggled a little, but it was a desultory, ineffectual effort that just served to grind his hardness against her.

"Ten out of ten for artistic interpretation," said Spike, who'd taken advantage of the pause to strip off his clothes. And lock the door. "Ms Ash, I'm pleased to confirm that you've passed Seduction 101 with flying colours."

"Thank you," she murmured, shifting back and then reaching down to unzip Angel's pants.

He groaned as she moved then abruptly reached for her, pulling her down to him and crushing her against his body.

"Oh," he said, rolling her over and giving her a slow, lazy smile that turned the lower half of her body to liquid fire. "I think you'll find there's still plenty to learn."

 

-end-


End file.
